Survey data can be collected and processed to produce a representation (e.g. image) of a subterranean structure. In some implementations, survey data includes seismic survey data collected using seismic survey equipment. The seismic survey equipment includes one or more seismic sources that are activated to produce seismic waves propagated into the subterranean structure. A part of the seismic waves is reflected from the subterranean structure and detected by seismic sensors that are part of the survey equipment.
Seismic surveying can be performed in a marine environment. Marine survey equipment includes one or more streamers or cables each including seismic sensors. The streamer(s) or cable(s) can be towed through a body of water during the survey operation.
As a streamer or cable is towed, the streamer or cable usually rotates, which can cause the sensors of the streamer or cable to rotate away from a reference coordinate system. If rotation of the streamer or cable is not accounted for, then results obtained from processing measurement data of the sensors of the streamer or cable may not be accurate.